


Every Time He Calls Me Daniel

by the50thstate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the50thstate/pseuds/the50thstate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sequel to my story "Every Time He Calls Me Steven"</p><p>What it is like, being called by your short name by everyone because the full articulation of it is only reserved for "the One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time He Calls Me Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finally did it guys. I haven't posted a story since July 2013 because I suffered from a massive writers block. I really tried, but my head was so full of other things, I wasn't able to come up with anything. My last story was "Every Time He Calls Me Steven" written as Steves POV and "Spikes Sire" left a nice comment and asked for Danny's point of view. I never did that before because Danny is my favorite guy and it's easy to express my thoughts through Steves eyes. But I tried anyway.  
> This story is not betaed. Englisch is not my first language so please be kind and deal with the sometimes awkward spelling.  
> At least: I don't owe Five-0

Every time he calls me Daniel

Dannys POV

 

I close my eyes. My head is resting against the passenger door window. Its coolness is soothing. I’m sick, I’m hurting and I’m….just… so tired.

I can sense the concerned glimpses Steve darts at me. But I really haven’t it in me right now to talk to him and reassure him, that everything is gonna be fine and that I love him, still. Because…

I really hate him so much right now. I can’t remember a time when I hated him more.

My stupid stupid stupid stubborn Idiot-nothing-can-beat-me-down-because-I-am-Mister-invincible-and-this-is-my-partner-Mister-ever-function-live-insurance-bulletprove-punching-bag partner.

I can’t belief it. I was out of the hospital and back to light duty for what? Eleven days? ‘Light duty’ is the key word here. I don’t know if Steven even knows the meaning of it.

To me it clearly doesn’t mean to get involved into a gunfight and a foot case on our way to work. AGAIN! It was Steven acting first and thinking later.

###########

We were waiting for green lights when HPD called in a robbery a few blocks from our actual position. Before I even knew what happened, Steve hit the accelerator and ran the red light. ‘We’ll get em’, he said. And yeah, there was excitement in his voice! And that’s a habit, I will never go conform with.

As he reached his destination Steve jumped out of the car to chase after the armed guy. Then, what choice did I have? I’m his partner and I was supposed to be the backup. So against all warnings to take it easy for a few weeks, I jumped out, too and followed them. I tried to ignore the piercing aches in my hip as the chase went on for eight to ten minutes until my partners handcuffs clicked around the perps wrists.

For me it felt as if I just ended a marathon. As Steve read the guy his Miranda rights I leaned against the wall eyes closed, tying to catch my breath. I was drenched in sweat and the constant nausea, a side effect caused by the Iron medication I’m still on for help heal up the holes they drilled into my muscle tissue and hipbone, seemed to overwhelm me. But I kept standing upright, because there was no way I could ever get up by myself if I dared to sit down on the pavement.

‘You okay, buddy?’ He asked me after he ended his speech.

I slid my eyes open and shot him an incredulous glance: ‘ **Light duty**! Remember?’ I bite back. His eyes widened in sudden awareness and he told me to hold on for a while, till HPD would arrive and then he would be able to get the camaro .

‘Save it, you bastard’ I shot back and shakily limped my way back to the car.

#######

One hour late, we arrived at the palace. First thing Kono lays her eyes on me she goes to the kitchen cabinet searching for pills against pain as well as nausea and a glass of water. I take them without an argument. Then she shoves me into Steve’s office, to get me comfortable on the couch. Steve doesn’t dare to follow.

I must have fallen asleep in an instant.

#########

‘ _Daniel’_

I move my sleepy head seeking for Steve’s soft voice, which I love so much, it always gives me light punch to the gut when he uses it that way to call out on me.

‘I’m not feeling so good’, I tell him.

He kneels in front of me one hand gently caresses my temple. ‘I know. I’m so sorry babe!’ There is no doubt he means it.

‘You developed a fever. I’ll take you to the hospital because I love you too much to take any chances here’, he whispers.

I reach out to pull him down for a hug. He willingly lets me. ‘Don’t keep up blaming yourself about this, because it costs too much energy to worry about you. So please stop’, I mumble.

 _‘Daniel’_ , he rasps, tightening his arms around me.

‘I’ll be okay’, I reassure him.

‘Okay’, he whispers.

##########

There was an inflammation to my bone tissue and they got me on IV antibiotics to prevent any further set back. After two days I was ready to go home. And after another week I was cleared for light duty again.

Steve took it serious this time. There were moments I wanted to grab his neck and throttle him because of his mother hen habits.

I knew a lot of it was still guilt related. So I decided it was time for team bonding to lighten the mood.

 

As the gang arrived at the Bar, (thanks to Kono) our regular table was set for us. The time everyone took his place I found myself sitting in the most comfortable armchair sandwiched by Chin and Kono. Steve took the opposite seat.

It usually happened that way. But throughout the drinking, eating, bantering and laughing Steve somehow always manages for us to end up sitting next to each other shoulders connected heads touching occasionally.

It never felt odd. Ever! Even not from the start, when he forced me into this partnership. Maybe because that time with Steve mourning the death of his father and me, forced to leave my Jersey family behind in favor to see my little girl twice a month and feeling totally isolated at work, we both were starving form human warmth.

########

So this is how I find myself now. Steven sitting next to me, taking every chance he can get to snuggle up on me. I have to smile, and somehow I feel a little proud too. Because hey, who would have imagined five years ago, that some loudmouthed opinionated short-legged nagger would be able to successfully break through the tons of walls build around the potentially emotionless tough as nails Navy guy?!

I’m starting to get a little tired. It shows me, that I’m not at hundred percent on top of my strengths now. Steve doesn’t seem to notice. It’s not bothering me, because I love seeing him this relaxed and content with the world.

He starts telling a funny story about him and Charlie, my bright little boy whom he already adores as much as Grace and who seems to get a little better every single day. After the payoff is set, everyone at the table is in tears from laughing.

‘He seems so much like you Danny’, Chin who occupied Steves vacated spot opposite of me tells me and gives me a knowing smile. I can’t do otherwise but to return it.

As the group finds another topic to discuss, Steve leans into me lightly brushing my ear with his nose.

‘I love you Daniel’, he murmurs with his raspy voice and rests his head in the crook of my neck. I can sense the deepness of the truth in it so clearly and it’s my undoing. I close my eyes and it’s like I’m melting into him.

‘Wanna go home, …please?’ I whisper.

And he nods his head still resting on my shoulder.

 

On our way home I fall into a light slumber. Steve parks his truck in front of the house then kisses my temple with a ‘hey, wake up gorgeous’. He hops out of the car and opens the passenger door to help me out of it and into the house.

I manage the stairs with his support and after he tucked me in he changes into his sleep pans and stretches out beside me. He knows I am not up for more these days so he kisses me softly again…. and again…. and again…. making every single one a promise for more to come soon. Then he rests his head on my chest right over my heart.

On the edge of sleep I hear him mumble: ‘Don’t you ever leave me Daniel!’ A little huff escapes me and I rest both hands onto my lovers head stroking his soft strands of hair smiling to myself.

I think I can give him this one.

 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
